Dark Messenger
Dark Messenger is a booster pack. This booster pack has two versions, D-ZERO and Crystal-0. Features￼ Cover Card: D-ZERO: Hecatoncheires, Sea of Divinity Crystal-0: Darkness Eidolon Diabolos Booster Set Number: 606 Set art: Purple Binary Numbers Contains: 80 cards * 2 s * 6 s * 16 s * 16 s * 6 s (also available as Ultimate Rare, Secret Rare, and 20th Secret Rare) * 10 s (also available as Secret Rare and 20the Secret Rare) * 18 s * 46 s Release Date: July 12, 2018 Preceding set: Otherworldly Crystal Succeeding set: Walk of Delusions Card List *(DKMS-JP001) Lovsan Worm ( ) *(DKMS-JP002) Gibbous Wyvern ( ) *(DKMS-JP003) Combat Messier ( ) *(DKMS-JP004) Star Cluster Wyvern ( ) *(DKMS-JP005) Solstice Eagle ( ) *(DKMS-JP006) Filter Magician ( ) *(DKMS-JP007) Hydrocity Taniwha ( ) *(DKMS-JP008) Hydrocity Makara ( ) *(DKMS-JP009) Flying Pijavica ( ) *(DKMS-JP010) Silent Keeper Hekar ( ) *(DKMS-JP011) Silent Keeper Menhit ( ) *(DKMS-JP012) Yokai Ayakashi ( ) *(DKMS-JP013) Yokai Kappa ( ) *(DKMS-JP014) Wormtail Dragon ( ) *(DKMS-JP015) Ridgeback Dragon ( ) *(DKMS-JP016) Duat Wendigo ( ) *(DKMS-JP017) Duat Zaganar ( ) *(DKMS-JP018) Duat Oriaxas ( / / ) *(DKMS-JP019) Venom Taipan ( ) *(DKMS-JP020) Dark Magical Dragon ( ) *(DKMS-JP021) Combustible Volcanic ( ) *(DKMS-JP022) Blue-Eyes White Dragun ( ) *(DKMS-JP023) Mr. Cuddles ( ) *(DKMS-JP024) Hecatoncheires, Sea of Divinity ( / / / / ) *(DKMS-JP025) Gamma Ray Wyvern ( ) *(DKMS-JP026) Blood Moon Catherine ( / / ) *(DKMS-JP027) Blood Moon Storm Dragon ( ) *(DKMS-JP028) Blood Moon Ninja Lady Ayame ( / / ) *(DKMS-JP029) Hydrocity Sea Fortress Seibel ( ) *(DKMS-JP030) Cyberse Clock Dragoon ( ) *(DKMS-JP031) Blood Moon Nemo ( ) *(DKMS-JP032) Metaphys Cyber End Dragon ( / / ) *(DKMS-JP033) Invariant Hexodragon ( ) *(DKMS-JP034) Recode Talker ( / / / ) *(DKMS-JP035) Invariant Pentadragon ( ) *(DKMS-JP036) Hydrocity King Sea Monk ( ( ) *(DKMS-JP037) Volcanic Chimera ( ) *(DKMS-JP038) Dark Magician the Apprentice ( ) *(DKMS-JP039) Reflector Dragon ( / / / ) *(DKMS-JP040) Hydrocity Sea King Scylla ( / / / ) *(DKMS-JP041) Coach King Ultratrainer ( ) *(DKMS-JP042) Darkness Eidolon Diabolos ( / / / ) *(DKMS-JP043) Undying Zenobia ( / / ) *(DKMS-JP044) Yokai Yosei ( ) *(DKMS-JP045) Flash Charge Magician ( ) *(DKMS-JP046) Solstice Eternity Hawk ( ) *(DKMS-JP047) Firewall Cardinal ) *(DKMS-JP048) Tidal Leviathan ( ) *(DKMS-JP049) Continental Tyranno ( ) *(DKMS-JP050) Cosmic Magician ( ) *(DKMS-JP051) Cynet Offerings ( ) *(DKMS-JP052) Dimension Zero Portal ( / / ) *(DKMS-JP053) Ritual of the Crimson Eclipse ( ) *(DKMS-JP054) Crimson Eclipse's Shadow ( ) *(DKMS-JP055) Tear of Woe ( ) *(DKMS-JP056) Crystal Island ( ) *(DKMS-JP057) Spiriting Away of the Yokai ( ) *(DKMS-JP058) Jahannam Isles ( / / ) *(DKMS-JP059) Crawling Out of Naraka ( / / ) *(DKMS-JP060) Neo-Blaze Accelerator ( ) *(DKMS-JP061) Vow of the Sword ( ) *(DKMS-JP062) Offerings at Necrovalley ( ) *(DKMS-JP063) Metaphys Fusion ( ) *(DKMS-JP064) Zen Garden ( ) *(DKMS-JP065) Raft Party ( ) *(DKMS-JP066) Cards of Ten Stars ( ) *(DKMS-JP067) Dimension Zero SOS Signal ( ) *(DKMS-JP068) Dimension Zero Dimensional Shift ( ) *(DKMS-JP069) Crystal Surprise ( ) *(DKMS-JP070) Crystal Heart ( ) *(DKMS-JP071) Yokai Arrows ( ) *(DKMS-JP072) Crimson Eclipse's Different Dimension Escape ( ) *(DKMS-JP073) Temple of the Diyu King ( ) *(DKMS-JP074) Duat Niflheim ( ) *(DKMS-JP075) Dragon Dance ( ) *(DKMS-JP076) Why Does Taylor Bother With Fortnite? ( ) *(DKMS-JP077) Rose Marker ( ) *(DKMS-JP078) Surprise Inspection ( ) *(DKMS-JP079) Divine Strike ( ) *(DKMS-JP080) Graceful Horn of Heaven ( ) Category:D-ZERO Booster Pack Category:Crystal-0 Booster Pack